A Happy Unbrithday Party!
by Metoria
Summary: This is in honor of the new Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton. I’m so excited for it. :3 I’ve been meaning to write this for a while now. Our characters decide to celebrate with us on the up coming movie!


Apprentice Tea Party…

**…**

**This is in honor of the new Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton. I'm so excited for it. :3 I've been meaning to write this for a while now. Our characters decide to celebrate with us on the up coming movie!**

**This fic features me and some of my Jedi Apprentice fan fiction writing buddies! Sithstruck, Xaja, and RoMythe. :D**

…

Obi-Wan was dressed as the Mad Hatter. The apartment was set and the decorations were perfect.

This was a party… but not just any party it was a tea party. Lucky for him his friends liked tea and he had grown accustomed to the beverage; thanks to his master.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Obi-Wan trotted over to the door and opened it. In was Garen, dressed as none other than the Cheshire Cat.

"Nice, Nice." Garen looked around at the Alice in Wonderland Themed decorations. The table was set up nicely. Lots of sweets and teas. Plus a cute little tea set.

"You like it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Do I. OH MAN!" Garen said looking at the clock. "How did you get it to stay on 3:00?"

"Well during the story tea time is at three o'clock and it is always three o'clock in the story, so I broke the hands."

Garen started laughing. "You broke the hands of the clock?"

"Yeah… I taped them to the face of it."

"Perfect!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Obi-Wan trotted over to door while Garen took his seat admiring the decorations. Obi-wan opened the door to find Reeft dressed as the March Hare, walk in.

"Oh boy! You have sweets!" Reefts trotted over to the table and began eating the sweets. Garen had to stop him before they were all gone.

Bant walked in while the door was still open. "Nice job!" She said, dressed as the door-mouse.

Then came Siri dressed as Alice. "Do I really have to wear this thing?" she asked.

"YES!" The group said in unison. "Say… Have our special guest arrived yet?" Garen asked.

"no, not yet…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK-ITY!

Obi turned and went to the door. When he opened it, in walked Metoria dressed as the Queen of Hearts. "Hey guys what's up? I brought my victims… I mean friends!" Behind her was RoMythe, dressed as the White Queen and Sithstruck dressed as Red Queen.

"Great!" Obi-Wan said happily.

"Wait a minute… where's Xaja?" Metoria went out into the hall. "There you are!"

"I got lost!" Came a voice

"Yeah this place is pretty big… I fell down the stairs three times!"

"What does that have to do with-"

"Great! We're all here!" Metoria said changing the subject.

In walked Xaja dressed as The Duchess, only not ugly like the one in the book. In fact she was very fashionable and pretty. All four of them were.

"Hey! How come you guys are royalty and we're just goofy characters?" Garen asked.

"Because I'm writing this story and because we are writers. That gives us supreme authority over you. Now quite whining and lets get to the party!" Metoria said casually.

"Wait.. Aren't the Red Queen and the Queen of Hearts the same person?"

"That's a common misconception. You see they are two different Queens. The Red Queen has to do with Chess, while the Queen of Hearts has to do with cards.

"Ooooh…"

"I call the window seat!"

The group began fighting over seats, and once the seating arrangement was agreed upon they began chatting and going through the different kinds of tea bags and snacks.

"Reeft! Stop eating all the snacks!" Garen said scolding him and pulling the tray away from him.

"I wanna try the mint stuff!"

"Ooh! Gimme a cookie!"

"Hey I wanted that cookie!"

"Hey that's my tea cup!"

"Are you sure I thought it was mine…"

"Hey guys… Where's Xaja?" Sithstruck asked looking around.

"I dunno…" RoMythe said with half a cookie in her mouth. Metoria had tackled her and tried to get the cookie from her.

"I sense trouble." Metoria said standing up suddenly.

"How's that? You don't have any Jedi abilities." Sithstruck said patting Metoria on the shoulder.

"Spidey senses?" RoMythe asked.

Then the door opened. "Hey guys!"

"Oh Xaja! There you are! I thought you might have been abducted by aliens!" Metoria said running over to her friend.

"Excuse me?" Bant asked.

"Uhm Xaja what's with the rope?" Sithstruck asked from the table.

"Oh right! Looky Looky!" She walked further into the apartment to reveal a tied up man. And it wasn't any man, it was Cin Drallig.

"Xaja! You can't keep him!" Metoria said as though she were talking to a child who found a lost puppy.

"But! But! He was all alone!"

Cin managed to get the gag off and began to protest. "I was mediating! Now let me go!"

"Aww! Can't I keep him?" Xaja pulled out a pair of cute puppy dog eyes.

Metoria melted. "Okay!" She said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Cin began kicking. "Now just a minute! Who gave you authority to- HELP!!"

In ran Qui-Gon and Tahl. The sight they beheld was really something else. Reeft and Garen were fighting over snacks. Obi-Wan and Siri were flirting, Cin had been captured by a fan girl, Bant was insulted at being called an alien, and Sithstruck and Metoria were... Standing around Xaja. And to top it all off the apartment looked like something that exploded out of a book and everyone was dressed strangely.

The first thing that came to Qui-Gon's mind? Well… "Have you kids gone mad?"

"I am the Mad Hatter!" Obi volunteered.

"Wow!" Sithstruck was wowed that she was in the presence of her two favorite masters EVER.

She turned around to tell Metoria only to find that she had tied up the two boys, Garen and Obi-Wan and began brainwashing them into thinking they were brothers.

"Well Xaja! You have your souvenir, I have mine. Sithstruck?" Metoria turned to see Qui-Gon and Tahl tied up next to Sithstruck. "Right on! Well our job is done!"

"You guys leaving so soon?" the remaining asked.

"Yup, we have to go back to Wonderland." Metoria turned and pulled something out of her pocket. She placed it on the ground. It was a hole. A hole in the ground. "Okay guys, grab your souvenirs and down we go into the rabbit hole!" Metoria jumped and Garen and Obi-Wan yelled as they went down and down in to the hole.

Then Sithstruck and her prize. And Xaja and hers.

The others stood by completely confused.

"Tea?" Reeft offered.

"I'd love some!" Siri said holding her cup out.

Bant returned to the table and began her consumption of snacks and tea.

…

In Wonderland… I mean the real world.. Or where ever we ended up…

"You know I'm your biggest fan right?"

"I love your relationship its so awesome!"

"You ARE brothers and there's no denying it!"

"But-"

"But-"

"But-"

"No Buts!" The three said in unison.

And they all lived happily ever after!

**…**

**Okay I really, really have no idea where I came up with this… ANYWAY. This is in Honor of the New Alice in Wonderland… as stated before. I don't know if you folks are as excited for it as I am. I hope you guys liked this! I thought we could all celebrate together! ****Hey is it just me or should Fanfiction get a thing on there to have like 'Add as friend' kind of like other sites?Or is it just me? Do you realize how much easier it would be to get a hold of each other! XD  
**


End file.
